SSBM: The Mystery in the Mansion
by Evil Mastermind Lloyd
Summary: When some strange problems appear in the mansion, what are the Smashers going to do? It's up to the Chapter 9 now. Please. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Here is a little (I not sure if it is) fanfiction about the smashers, who are living in their mansion, when a little mistery appears.

Well, no taking more time. To the fanfic

**SSBM:The mystery in the mansion**

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

''ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!'' Two voices boomed in all the Smash Mansion. The voices were coming from Master Hand's room. ''ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!''

''I lost again! You cheater!'' One of the hands shouted.

''Please, please, Crazy. You always choose Rock'' The other hand said.

''And you always choose Paper, Master'' The hyperactive hand was red

''That's because I know you always choose Ro..OW!'' Master Hand was interrupeted by the slap of Crazy Hand.

BOOM! CRASH! TWAP! A lot of noise was heard because of the fight

_Meanwhile in the living room_

''Will they shut up?'' The bounty hunter, Samus, said. ''I hate those fights between those two hands'' She said punching the couch

''Calm down Samus, I'm sure they will stop'' The blue haired swordsman, Marth, said, and he put his hand on Samus's shoulder _''In a few hours'' _He thought.

''I hope so because if not, they will...'' Falco, a pilot of the StarFox team jumped out of the other couch but he was pulled down by a woman.

'' You need to calm down too Falco'' Princess Toadstool 'Peach' was the woman who sat him down. ''I think you forgot to take your pill again''

''N...N...NOOO! I didn't'' Falco said, running all around the living room, like crazy and then ran to the left wing, bumping with Roy and throwing him to the ground. Falco continued running upstairs

''The pill, right?'' Roy said when he entered the liing room.

''Yes, the pill'' Fox McCloud, the leader of the StarFox team said, standing up. ''I need to go after him. Later Everyone'' Fox said, running after Falco.

''Marth, I need to talk with you. Can you come to my room, please?'' Roy was talking with Marth.

''Sure, why not brother'' Marth said, standing up. ''Goodnight Everyone.'' Then he turned to Samus ''Goodnight Samus'' He kissed her in the lips (Note: she didn't had her power suit) and left to the same hallway Falco ran with Roy behind him.

''Goodnight Honey" Samus said and then..

BOOM!

''Oh, not again. I thought they calmed down'' Zelda said, entering the living room ''Hello Everyone. I was looking if Young Link was asleep, but with this constant fight between Master and Crazy...'' She held her face with her hands

''Yeah, I know. It is driving me crazy. Well, however, I must leave. Mario is waiting for me'' Peach was standing off the couch when...

"WAAARRRRLOOOOOCCCCKKKKKK PUUUUUUNCH!"

"ARGH!"

"That was..." Samus started to say

''Ganondorf. But who was screaming?'' Zelda wondered.

''I'm not sure, but let's go to see'' Peach said, leaving to the hallway

''It seems she is too excited, but anyway, lets go'' Zelda started to run, behind Peach, and Samus followed them.

Well, that was it. I really hope you liked it. For those who want to say something about the Marth/Samus, it is only to throw a little of romance, and they were the 2 people who appeared in my mind first.. Well, it over. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here is the new chapter.Thanks for the review. I already had this chapter written so, If I have free time, I might finish the third chapter tommorrow

Well, no time to waste. To the fanfic

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

''W-Wait Peach''. Zelda ran after Peach and stopped her. ''Only us 3 are not powerful enough to protect against Ganondorf. Did you see how he beat Bowser and DK yesterday in Final Destination?. He is too powerful. We will need help''

''O-O Ok. I will go with Mario'' Said Peach and left to the other hallway, to Mario's room.

''I think I'll go with Link'' Zelda said and went to a door near her.

''Well, then I'll go with Marth'' Said to herself and entered a door who was behind her. He saw Marth and Roy sitting on Marth's bed, talking.

''I know Marth, There is something happening here and...'' Roy turned to see Samus looking at them. ''Hello Samus. Something wrong?''

''Boys, I need help. Something happened upstairs. Peach, Zelda and I heard Ganondorf attacking someone and that person was screaming'' Samus explained to the 2 brothers

''What are we waiting for? Lets's go!'' Roy said and rushed to the door.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't be so excited about this'' Marth walked behind him and left the room ''Come on Samus'' He said, grabbing her hand and running towards the stairs.

Just after they arrived there, 3 people arrived. Peach, Mario, and Mario's brother Luigi.

''Hello there'' The Green-dressed plumber, Luigi, said to Marth, Roy and Samus ''Peach explained to us what happened''

''Yeah, who do you think Ganondorf attacked?'' Now, the Red-dressed Plumber, Mario, said to everybody

''Just staying here will not answer our questions. We need to get moving'' Roy was very excited and started to run to the stairs but was stopped by Samus

''We are waiting for Zelda and Link because...'' Samus was interrupeted by a voice

''Sorry for getting late'' Shouted the Hylians, running towards everyone. Link was being followed by Zelda, Young Link and...

''Mr. Game&Watch! Why are you here?'' Samus shouted.

''He were running as fast as we can and we saw him leaving the bathroom. We explained to him the situation and he offered to come with us. If we are more people we're more safe'' Link explained to Samus

''Ok. Now everybody is here. Can we go now?'' Roy was getting angry

''Yeah, yeah. Let's go'' Marth said and they started to walk upstairs.

Those stairs were very large. The order was: Roy first, then Marth and Samus, next Mr. Game&Watch and Young Link, then Peach and Mario, then Link and Zelda and finally the coward Luigi.

They walked for 10 minutes and they didn't arrived yet.

''Mama mia'' Mario exclaimed ''This stairs look like they don't have end. And trust me, I know about Large stairs'' It seems he was remembering his adventures of Super Mario 64.

''FINALLY!'' Roy shouted ''Here is the door to the top floor'' Roy opened the door and a minute later they were inside the big room.

''L-L-L-Look!'' Luigi pointed to a big, black thing that was lying in the floor.

Everybody stood besides the black thing and Link turned it to face them.

''GANONDORF!'' Everyone shouted in unison.

''What happened here!'' Zelda asked, but she was sure she didn't going to get an answer

''Heh, I think I can explain'' A voice was heard and Peach felt a hand on her shoulders.

Peach turned and...

''...! What are...?

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

Well, here is it, I hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone again. Here I come, with chapter 3 . Thanks for the reviews everyone. I hope you like this chapter.

Again, no more time to waste. To the fanfic!

* * *

''What are you doing here, Falco?'' Peach asked to the man who was behind her. 

''Does it really matter?'' Falco answered Peach. He seemed angry. ''I think you want to know what happened here, right?

''Yeah, we want to know'' Mario walked towards Falco and stopped near him, besides Peach.

''Well, I was running upstairs, but I don't know why. I arrived to this room and some minutes later, 2 men came running to this room and I heard one of them say: 'There is him. Do it!' I didn't know who was that man but I regonized the other one. It was Ganondorf. He charged a Warlock Punch and throwed me to the wall. I didn't was unconscious but I saw another man, bigger than Ganondorf.

''Then?'' Link said, looking at Ganondorf.

''That man started to strangle Ganondorf!''

''What!'' Everyone was shocked. A man, strangling Ganondorf!. It must difficult to imagine a rare image like that. The room was filled with voices saying ''It can't be, it's impossible, etc.''

''Let me continue'' Falco shouted. Everyone was silent again. ''When I saw that, I wanted to stand up but I couldn't. Then I saw Ganondorf, charging his Warlock Punch. When he puched the other man, I was shocked. The other man didn't flinch or move at all''

"What! But even Bowser can get beaten by that move" Mario said, very shocked

''I know. But what is more strange, is that the man did a Warlock Punch, too. It was a very powerful move. I'm almost sure Ganondorf screams were heard in all the Mansion.''

Zelda gasped ''So that was it''

''It seems so'' Samus said. ''That means this man is more powerful than Ganondorf. We need to be united to be safe.

''Well, staying here isn't going to solve anything. Let's go back to our rooms'' Marth finally talked

''Well, let's go. Marth, Link can you take Ganondorf to Dr. Mario's office?'' Mario talked to both swordsmen.

''Whoa, wait. Ganondorf is still dangerous . He knocked me out'' Falco stopped Mario. ''We need to be cautious about everyone. I know the both men and Ganondorf are dangerous. I wonder who was that one who make Ganondorf attacked me''

''Oh, that was me'' A voice came from the door.

''F-Fox!'' Falco was confused.

''Sorry Falco but you forgot your pill so and you were acting like crazy, so i asked Ganondorf if he could stop you. I saw the man attacking Ganondorf but the man dissapeared. Then I gave you your pill when you were KO'' Fox explained to his friend

''Ohh Ok'' Falco said to Fox and they left.

Everybody knows they 2 are very friends and they can't be angry to each other.

''Ohhh Well, we need to leave so Link if you and...What! Mario stopped talking when Everybody saw Ganondorf, still unconscious, floating in the air.

''He's...He's levitating!. What is happening?'' Roy was afraid of that, he never saw anybody did that, except Mewtwo and Ness.

''Who is levitating?'' A voice under Ganondorf was heard. A little black thing was under Ganondorf and nobody noticed.

''Mr.Game&Watch!'' How can you lift Ganondorf...by yourself!'' Asked a shocked Luigi.

''Umm, he is not THAT heavy. Now, let's go out of here'' Mr.G&W walked to the door with Ganondorf over him. He started to walk the first stairs when...

''OW!'' Everybody saw Mr.G&W falling off the stairs, and Ganondorf's body was following him. After a minute a voice was heard very far away.

''I'M OKAY!''

''That's enough for me. Let's go'' Samus said, and walked out of the room, with Marth following her''

Then Everybody left to their rooms.

_**The next morning...**_

''Oahhhha'' Marth walked out of his room yawning, but not before waking Samus.

''Hmmm, It's morning already?'' She asked, yawning too.

''Yeah. yesterday was very strange. Come on. Let's go to the kitchen'' He hugged Samus and took her out of her bed, kissing her.

''Mmmm. Ok. ''They both walked to the hallway, when they saw a yellow rat in the floor

''Good morning Pikachu'' They both said

''Good morning. I need to go. Pichu is wanting to show me something''

Then he left, and the couple walked to the kitchen when they saw Luigi and Nana

''Good morning you two''. Nana said ''Luigi told me about the last night. That was strange. I'm glad Luigi saved everybody''

Samus and Marth glared at the green plumber, and he was faking a cough when a voice was heard.

ALL THE SMASHERS TO THE MAIN ROOM. REPEAT. ALL THE SMASHERS TO THE MAIN ROOM!

Everybody rushed to the main room when 2 hands were standing (floating) in the center of the room. When everyone were there, Master Hand was ready to talk. Master hand was red and had a finger broken, and Crazy Hand had two fingers in a strange position

''Smashers, We're in great danger because of some incident that happened tonight.Ganondorf is very hurt, but Ok. But, I'm sorry to say this''.

Everybody reamined silent.

''Dr. Mario is missing''

* * *

Well, this is the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it.

I want to make a small note. Everybody in the Smash Mansion share a room. This is how they are.

Mario and Peach, Luigi and the Ice Climbers, Samus and Marth, Roy and Young Link, Mewtwo and Ness, Ganondorf and Captain Falcon, Pikachu and Pichu, Jigglypuff and Mr.G&W, Link and Zelda, Fox and Falco, DK and Yoshi, Dr. Mario and Kirby and Bowser was the only one alone


	4. Chapter 4

I'm here again. I hope I can stay updating daily. But don't worry, I'll not abandon this story until it is complete.

* * *

''What!'' Mario shouted. ''It can't be. He never leaves his office except for a Melee match. Are you completly sure he isn't here?''

''I'm sorry to say it Mario but yes'' Master Hand said to Mario. ''I know you're sad with this because he is part of his family, but.'' Master Hand paused ''We have searched for Doctor Mario in all the Mansion. Crazy and I looked for him but...we didn't find him.

Mario was very worried. He cared for Dr. Mario as same as Luigi. He was his cousin after all. They are very good friends.

''I wonder what happened to him'' Kirby stood up of the couch, but he was too short so it didn't really matter. ''He didn't came to his room today'' He knew that because they are roomates,

''We need to search after him again'' Luigi said to the both Hands. ''What about spliting into 5 groups of 5?

''Actually Luigi...'' Master Hand thinked some seconds.''That's a very good idea''

''I will make the groups'' Crazy Hand said.

When it comes to this kind of situations, Crazy Hand's choices weren't bad. He isn't always THAT crazy like in battles.

First group: Kirby, Bowser, Pikachu, Luigi and MrGame&Watch

Second group: Marth, Ice Climbers, Samus, Yoshi and Peach

Third Group: Pichu, Master Hand, Mario, Fox and Zelda

Fourth Group: Young Link, Crazy Hand, Captain Falcon, Link and Jigglypuff

Fifth Group: Link, Roy, Falco, Donkey Kong and Mewtwo.

(Ganondorf isn't here, he is hurt)

The first group, leader Bowser, headed to the Right Wing. The second group, leader Marth, went to the Left Wing. The Third group, leader Master Hand, went upstairs. The fourth group, leader Crazy Hand, went to the Courtyard and park (Note: You know, the big Park in All-Star mode) and finally, the Fifth Group, leader Mewtwo, went to the Basement/Dungeon.

_**With the first group.**_

''I think this would be a good place to investigate'' Bowser said to the rest of the group. ''_I looooove being the leader'' _he thought.

''Of course, here is Dr. Mario's office. Luigi, could you go with Bowser inside the office? Pikachu, Mr.G&W and I are going to investigate the rooms of the smashers.'' Kirby asked Luigi''

''Of course Kirby'' Luigi responded ''Are we going Bowser?

''Sure, let's go in'' Bowser answered and they both entered

The only thing good now was: In the Smash Mansion, everybody is friends with everybody, so Mario, Luigi and Peach aren't afraid of Bowser. they actually like him.

Lugi was looking at Dr. Mario's desk. Some papers about every Smasher health and Bowser was looking at all kinds of medical instruments in a shelf.

''Anything interesting Bowser?'' Luigi asked Bowser.

''Ummm...'' Bowser's voice was heard.

''What!'' Luigi was sure Bowser found a clue about Dr. Mario's Location.

''Trust me Luigi. You wouldn't want to fell this huge syringe'' Luigi looked at Bowser holding a _very_ large syringe.

''Oh my... That would be able to pierce your shell Bowser. I'm happy he didn't use that in these Melee matches.''

''Right. Well, back to business. I haven't found a clue, and you Luigi?

''Nope, I hope the other Smashers found anything.'' Luigi said, very sad. He cared about his cousin like Mario.

''Don't worry about him. We will find him'' Bowser said as he hit Luigi's back friendly and Luigi went flying to a glass door, breaking it.

''Oops, sorry friend''

''Don't worry about it'' Lugi said, touching his head when he noticed something. A small little bottle.

''The label says ''Sleeping Pills''

''Well, that's not strange, maybe he would gave them to a insomaniac Smasher.'' Bowser said.

''But that's normal, don't you think?''

''But, I'm sure he wouldn't gave them some pills, he would give them ALL the bottle''

''That's true. Maybe he was drugged and kidnapped?''

''It can be. It's a possibility. Not a normal possibility, but a possibility nevertheless'' Luigi said.

''You speak like that lawyer, Phoenix Wright. (Note: Only wanted to make a reference to one of my favorite games. I don't own him)

''Yes, he is a good friend of mine. He defended me when I was accused of murdering that Toad who always said 'Sorry Mario, but our princess is in another castle' Why the hell they thought I murdered him? Stupid Lakitu. Framing me of murder.

''At least you got off the hook'' Bowser said. Just then Kirby entered the room and tell them something.

''We found some pills in the floor, maybe they can lead us to Dr. Mario''

''Ok. Come on Luigi'' Bowser said and left the room and he was being followed by Luigi

_**Meanwhile, with the fifth group.**_

"Where the hell are we!" Roy was starting to ge thungry.

''This place looks familiar'' Link said to Mewtwo, who still had problems with his psychic powers.

''Why! My psychic powers never failed before. It must be for this place'' Mewtwo answered very angry

''So, anybody has any idea of where are we? DK asked Falco

''I think I can tell you'' A voice came from behind. Everyone turned and saw him

''DK said happily'' Oh, you're Ok.

* * *

Well, that was it. I hope you like it. Please review this chapter. I forgot to tell in another chapters that I never would use the ''something-a'' voices of Mario and Luigi. I think they arer annoying, so if you like that, please, don't hurt me.

Oh, in another note. If you don't know who is Phoenix Wright, he is the main characther in ''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney'', a game oNintendo DS. He's a lawyer who tries to solve murder cases. I love that game as much as Tales of Symphonia and SSBM. Well, see you in the next chapter. Goodbye


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here is the other chapter. Sorry for not updating. Blame school and homework..

Before I start, there is a correction in a group.. I forgot Ness and I put Link twice, so this is the correct list of the groups:

First group: Kirby, Bowser, Pikachu, Luigi and MrGame&Watch

Second group: Marth, Ice Climbers, Samus, Yoshi and Peach

Third Group: Pichu, Master Hand, Mario, Fox and Zelda

Fourth Group: Young Link, Crazy Hand, Captain Falcon, Ness and Jigglypuff

Fifth Group: Link, Roy, Falco, Donkey Kong and Mewtwo.

Well, to the fanfic.

* * *

_**With the fourth group...**_

''Do you think we will find something, Crazy?'' Captain Falcon said to the Flying Hand who was behind Ness and Young Link

''I'm not sure Falcon. Besides, I don't think Dr. Mario is here. The park doesn't have any place to hide so, if anyone kidnapped Dr. Mario, I don't think he is here'' Crazy said to Falcon.

''Wait a moment, there is a place'' Ness was about to say where but Young Lnk figured out too.

''The All-Star mode warp'' the younger form of Link said to Falcon and Crazy.

''That's true. But if all the smashers are here, the battle can't start so anybody can hide in one of the differents worlds'' Crazy felt they were losing all the hope.

Everybody is split so there isn't too much time to searcxh all the worlds

''We can go there but...'' Ness started to say but again Young Link said.

''No more than one smasher can enter the warp at a time.'' He completed Ness sentence.

''Could you stop doing that Link?'' Ness was very angry.

''Whoa, take it easy'' Young Link was scared. ''I don't know why I do that. It seems I'm psychic too.''

''Yeah, sure'' Ness said, rolling his eyes.

''Uh, guys. Something doesn't seem right'' Falcon said to the two kids.

''Uh''

''Hmmm''

''...WHERE IS JIGGLYPUFF?'' Everybody shouted in unison.

Meanwhile Jigglypuff is rolling down a hill and into the All-Star warp.

_**With the Second Group...**_

Marth's group is walking in the main hallway of the Left Wing. Marht and Samus are looking inside the rooms, Peach is riding Yoshi.

''Can you get off me, _princess_? Yoshi said. He was very pissed off.

''You talk like that to _me_? Princess Toadstool of The Mushroom Kingdom! Do you know you could get executed if I said so?'' Peach said, very proud, but trying to sound intimidating.

''Suuuure'' Yoshi rolled his eyes

''Boys!'' Peach shouted

Two WireFrames came from the front and Two from the back of the group. Just then Samus slapped Peach and Marth grabbed Yoshi

''Can you two stop fighting?'' shouted Marth and Samus in unison

''Shut up'' The dinosaur and the princess shouted back.

''Grrr''

Marth unsheated Falchion, his sword, Samus charged his Power Beam, Peach grabbed her frying pan, and Yoshi took an egg. They charged towards each other but just then...

''STOP!'' Two voices were heard. One of a boy and the other of a girl. After they shouted everybody was freezed.

''Aghagahagah'' Marth said. Of course, nobody understood him. Then the four freezed fighters saw two little kids: the Ice Climbers. Then Samus started to burn and melted the ice around her.

''Thanks Popo and Nana. I think we cooled off after that...literally''. Samus said, then she turned to Marth and fired a missile to him, Peach and Yoshi, melting the ice.

''Now we can search Dr. Mario now'' Nana said

''Oh, right'' Peach said, and they went to search for Dr. Mario again.

_**With the third group...**_

''I hope Dr. Mario will appear here'' Mario said, to Master Hand. Behind them Fox and Zelda were talking about Young Link actitude.

''I tell you, I think he is psychic. He always knows what I'm about to say'' Fox said. he remembered that time when Fox ate the cookies.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_He was sure he was going to be found, so he thought:_

_''If I confess, I think they will be more merciful with me. If I get found, they will kill me''_

_He made up his mind and went to the living room. Everybody was watching a movie so he said:_

_''Everybody, I have something to say''_

_''What is it?'' Yoshi asked him._

_''I...''_

_''He ate all the cookies'' Young Link said._

_''Wha? How did you know?'' Fox shouted._

_Everybody was silent until Kirby said:_

_''Get him!''_

_"OH NOES!" He started to run. Everybody grabbed pitchforks and torches from God-knows-where and run behind him. He still has the scars_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Fox? Fox?" Zelda was shaking Fox.

''Huh? Stupid daydreamimg'' Fox thought out loud

''Like I was about to say, I don't think he is Psychic. If he was, then why Link wasn't one?" Zelda gave her opinion. Fox was about to object but Master Hand interrupted.

''Fox, this was the room Ganondorf was attacked?''

''Yes, this was. Here was that strange man that dissapeared'' Fox answered Master Hand

''Let's look for clues'' Pichu finally talked and everyone searched the room.

_**With the Fifth Group**_

''Ganondorf, are you ok?'' Link asked the man who arrived.

''Uh, yeah. My head still hurts, but I think I'm going to be ok..'' Ganondorf said to his friend-rival.

''So, G-Dorf, do you know where are we? '' Roy said to the Gerudo Prince

''Call me G-Dorf again and I will gouge your eyes out of your face''

''Ahem, Ok'' Roy said, and he hide behind DK.The ape only whispered very quiet somewhat like ''_Oooooo coward ooo''_

''Hey Link. I'm somewhat surprised you don't know where are we'' Ganondorf said to the Hylian.

''Huh?''

''We are in Hyrule, underground''

''WHAAAAAAT?'' Link was very surprised. He was in his homeworld and he didn't know.

''How did you know?'' Roy asked Ganondorf

''If you look at the clues closely, you can figure it. First, if you have a piece of a Triforce or you are near to someone who has it, some special powers don't work here. Second, if you listen very carefully, you can hear the Hyrule theme song.''

Ganondorf took a breath

''And third, but not for that less important, they are more that Two Hundred of ReDeads here'' Ganondorf pointed to 3 ReDeads near them

''D'oh'' Everyone shouted.

''Well, Dr. Mario can be near here so let's get looking for him'' Mewtwo thought-said.

_Meanwhile, a little pink ball arrived to a flying castle._

_

* * *

_

Well, here is it. I hope you liked it. Again, sorry for not updating soon. Please Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again. Thanks for the reviews. And again, sorry for not updating soon. Well, I'm here to talk or to write a story? So, to the fanfic.

* * *

_**With Jigglypuff...**_

''W-W-where am I?'' Jigglypuff said to herself. ''Wait, this is...Hyrule'' She knew because she really liked fighting here.

The Hyrule Castle stood in front of her. Those strange ruins who before were a beutiful palace were there.

''So, you're here...'' A voice was heard in all the arena.

''Huh?'' She turned around but there was nothing there. ''Show yourself'' She shouted.

''I will tell you one thing. Enjoy your life this next minute. It's going to end'' The voice stopped talking and Jigglypuff was sweating.

''That voice...I never heard a voice so filled with anger and evil'' She thought.

A minute passed more fast that she thought. In that instant, all the arena was dark. It was night.

''What? Th-That's impossible''

''Nothing is impossible''

''Who are you?'' The little pokémon looked at her back.

There was a man. Almost four times taller than her. He had a hood covering his face.

''That isn't of your importance. Does a cow need to know the name of the butcher before being killed? I don't think so'' He said.

''K-Killed!'' She gasped ''Why!

''You'll have too much time to think about it where you are going.''

''NO!'' She shouted when she saw the man charging at her.She jumped in the air and sang, sang with all her might.

''The Jigglypuff song? Meh'' He jumped in the air and pulled 2 blades out of nowhere

Jigglypuff was screaming, but suddenly the screams stopped, followed for a evil laughter.

_**Meanwhile...**_

''Huh?''

''Wha?''

''Mmm''

_**Fifth Group**_

_''Did you feel that?'' _Mewtwo asked the 2 other pokemon, thanks to his telekinetic powers. He just recovered them

''_Mewtwo? Yeah, that felt strange. We'll inform our fellow companions to be careful of anything.''_ Pikachu thought.

''_Ok, I will do that too''_ Pichu thought-

''_Ok, and be careful'' _ Mewtwo thought back

''Guys, I feel something bad happened here. We need to hurry up'' Mewtwo said to the other people.

''Huh? Ok. So, are we going to Hyrule?'' Ganondorf asked Link.

''I think so, but...Look Out Falco!''

Everybody watched as a ReDead was ready to suck Falco life energy when..

''FLARE BLADE!'' The ReDead burned into a crisp and was only ashes.

''Phew, thanks Roy'' Falco put his hand on Roy's shoulder. Suddenly, he collapsed.

''Roy!'' Link rushed to the red haired swordsman. ''He used too much energy in that attack.

''We should go to Hyrule now. Mewtwo said. Then he looked at DK ''Can you grab Roy?''

''Ok'' The ape answered and picked up Roy with his hands. They started walking in that maze.

''Guys, something is wrong'' Falco said to the others

''What is it?'' Link asked

''That'' The bird pointed to the room they walked just now.

The room was a circular dome. Some platforms were folating in all the room. What was worse was that an army of ReDeads and LikeLikes was in the room. It seems there was more than one hundred of each one.

''Oh (BEEP)'' Link shouted.

All the ReDeads heard that and turned to see the group. They stared with their ''Eyes'' and started walking towards them.

The Smashers were ready to fight. Mewtwo charged his Shadow Ball, Link unsheated his sword, Falco pulled his blaster, Ganondorf got in a fighting stance and Dk only sit down because he needed to stay with Roy.

''Bring it'' Mewtwo said and everyone went to fight

Mewtwo released his Shadow Ball and hit 3 ReDeads.They vanished. He went forward and hit another ReDead with his tail. A zombie went behind Mewtwo and trapped him in a unbreakable hug and started sucking his life force. Mewtwo only laughed and teleported just a second before Falco smash-kicked the zombie.

Link faced a LikeLike and cut it in half with his Master Sword. Then he throwed a bomb to other LikeLike. It sucked the bomb and exploded some seconds after. He took his bow and hit a ReDead in his forehead with a arrow. Then with his Megaton hammer, killed another LikeLike

Ganondorf was having a trouble beacuse a LikeLike sucked him. He did a Dark Drive and then killed the LL(LikeLike) with a Warlock Punch. 5 Redeads were around him but he killed them all with a Wizard Foot.

''Phew, that was tedious'' Link said after finishing a LL. ''Well, the door opened so we can leave''

They entered the room. It was the same as the one before but...

''IT...CAN'T...BE!'' Falco shouted.

More ReDeads and LL stood in that room. They were more than the first time. They were bigger than the first time and they sure looked powerful..

''HOLY DIN, FARORE AND NAYRU'' Link and Ganondorf shouted. ''This can't''

Some ReDeads trapped everyone and started sucking their life energies. After they released them, they were trapped in the bottomless pits of the LL bellies.

They released them and they were too weak to stay in their feet.

''We...can't do...anything'' Link shouted and coughed.

''We...need...help''Falco fainted.

''Someone said they needed help?'' A voice shouted from above.

Link thought he was seeing things because from the sky descended a man. He looked like an angel with red hair. He had wings and a bow.

''Huh?''

Link was in the edge of fainting but the man held him in his hands and gave him a liquid inside a bottle. He did that to everyone.

''I feel...ok'' Link stood up. He regained his energy. He looked at his companions and everyone was OK too.

''WHOA!'' Roy shouted. The man looked somewhat like him. ''An-An-AN ANGEL!''

''Who are you?'' Mewtwo asked, somehwhat surprised but he didn't looked llike that.

''My name is Pit. I got an invitation from Master Hand to join the Smashers. Are you them?'' The angel said.

''Uhhh, yeah'' Roy was still shocked but he could do a question. ''What are you doing here? We aren't near the Mansion.''

''Oh that'' Pit scratched his head.''Well, I looked for you in the Mansion but I didn't find you so I looked here''

''But why _here_? I mean, you could look for us in the park. And besides, there are some smashers in the Mansion now.'' DK said to the red-haired angel.

''Uh, well I...'' He jumped in the air beacuse he felt something behind him. A ReDead almost trapped him

''Bah'' Pit took his bow and fired an arrow to it. It got through the zombie and pierced another 2 Redeads before dissapearing.

''That was AWESOME'' Roy said to Pit.

''It's nothing. Well, no time to waste. We need to get out of here'' He took his bow and it transformed in two small daggers. Pit charged to the monsters and everybody did the same. Ten minutes later, the monsters were finshed.

''Pit, you're a good fighter. Falco said, then he whispered ''_I hope I don't fight with him in the matches''_

''I heard that'' Pit said, gave Falco a smile and then everyone left the room.

They climbed a tunnel (Pit was flying) and they got to Hyrule field, nex to the new Hyrule castle.

''We need to go to the flying castle'' Link said. ''It seems something happpened there''

''And how are we going to reach it?'' Roy said. ''We can't fly...except Pit''

''Don't worry'' Pit said. ''Anybody has some rope?''

''Yeah, I have'' Link gave it to Pit.. Pit tied some rope to an arrow and got his bow.

''Where is it?'' He asked. Link pointed to the east, above Lon Lon Ranch... ''Ok''

Pit fired his arrow to the place Link pointed. After some seconds, the arrow hit something.

''Climb the rope. My arrow is powerful so it can resist all of you. I''l see you there'' Pit flew to the castle and the rest of the group climbed the rope.

''That was long'' Ganondorf said when they arrived the castle.

''Uh guys'' Pit said.

''What?'' Roy asked.

''Any Female Smasher that is a little pnk baloon?'' Pit asked

''Yes, Jigglypuff'' Mewtwo said

''Uhhh'' Pit lowered his head.

''What happened Pit?'' DK asked

Pit remained silent. He pointed to the lower level. Link and Falco ran to the lower level, followed by Mewtwo, DK, Roy and Pit.

''Oh My...'' Falco looked at the little thing in front of here. It looked like a popped baloon. Covered with blood, was Jigglypuff's corpse.

''I knew it'' Mewtwo said. ''I knew something happened here''

''Who could do this?'' Roy said, with tears in hie eyes.

''I found another thing'' Pit said, breaking the slience.

''What was it?'' Mewtwo asked.

''Come with me'' Pit went to a little place between the two levels. There was a door there.

''Strange. That door was always locked.'' Link remembered his matched there

''Glad to see you all'' A man was in that little room. He had a white coat and a large moustache.

''Dr. Mario!'' everyone (except Pit) shouted. ''Are you OK?''

''Yeah'' The doctor said

''Everybody, come with me. We need to go to the Mansion'' Pit said, firing a arrow to the floor that opened a portal. Pit entered it, followed by everyone.

_**With the fourth group.**_

''Uh Crazy, what is that?'' Falcon said pointing to a distant object.

_A thing was coming to the mansion at high velocity, with a familiar yellow-dressed man_

_

* * *

_

Well, here is it. And Finally, the introducion of...ONE OF THE NEW CHARACTERS OF **SUPER SMASH. BROTHERS. BRAWL :) **I hope I can update soon. See you later. Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

Hello. I'm back to continue my fanfic. Thanks for the reviews again.

For the people who wonder what game is Pit from. He is from a game called Kid Icarus. I'm not good with descriptions. So to the fanfic

* * *

''I'm not sure Falcon, but it's sure to be coming fast'' Crazy Hand said to Capt. Falcon.. 

The thing was close.

''I think it's a motorcycle'' Ness pointed.

The thing was closer.

''He's about to reach us'' Y. Link said.

The thing stopped in front of everyone.

''graaraa'' Capt. Falcon said.

Capt. Falcon was under the thing.

''Hey...I know you'' Y. Link said to the man on the motorcycle.

He was a short man. He was very chubby, his belly button was popping out of his shirt and he had a yellow hat with a big, purple "W" in the middle.

''You're Wario, one of Mario's enemies.''

''Yeah, I'm Wario... Do you have a problem with that?'' Wario said to Y. Link, roaring.

''What are you doing here?'' The Hand asked as he lifted the motorbike. Capt. Falcon was unconscious.

_''A floating hand, yes, this world is crazier than Waluigi'' _''I'm here to participate in that stupid thing called Super Smash Bros. A hand or man or thing called Master Hand invited me. Are you him?'' Wario asked as he advanced near Crazy.

''No, he's my brother'' Crazy said. ''But...I thought you didn't like to be with other people.'

''I'm only here for the final prize'' Wario said. ''I have no intention to socialize with anyone of you, losers.'' He said as he was doing a stupid, evil laugh.

''This is going to be a hell of a tournament'' Ness said.

Wario got in front of him and hit him on the head. Ness' head was buried in the ground and cries of pain were heard.

_**With the third group...**_

''Master...?'' Mario stopped looking for clues for a while to look for Master Hand.

''Yes, Mario?'' The Hand was looking under some old things. They were full of dust.

''Somebody came to this room after the Ganondorf incident?'' Mario asked.

''No...why?'' The Hand came near Mario. Meanwhile Fox and Zelda still discussed Y. Link actitude.

''True, but again, I tell you. Adult Link isn't psychic so Young Link can't be psychic'' Zelda said.

''Do you want me to bring the cookie incident again?'' Fox was still angry.

''No, It was too much after 5 times'' Zelda said.

''Fine'' Fox looked for Pichu and asked him. ''Did you find something?''

''Nope, this room is empty of clues'' The little rodent said. Mario started talking to M.H again.

''Are you absolutely sure?''

''Yeah, I'm sure'' M.H said.

''Well, something looks different from last time.''

''What is it?''

''Hey, I felt that too'' Fox came with the plumber and the hand, followed by Zelda and Pichu. ''The last time...'' Fox pondered for some seconds.''...That wasn't here'' He said, pointing to a strange looking box with the Smash symbol on it.

''Yeah, that's true'' Mario said. ''I don't remember it from the last time''

''Let's see what is inside'' Zelda approached the box and lifted it. Inside was a man with stealth clothes and a bandana. He looked like he was talking to his hand.

''I wonder when I'm going to ...HUH?'' The man looked at everyone.

They were staring at him. 10 eyes looking at him and 6 fingers pointing at him. Everyone remained silent until Master broke the silence.

''Snake! You're here. I was wondering where were you. I send you the invitation a week ago''

''Master Hand. Sorry, I was exploring the mansion before coming officially. Maybe you guys saw this box before in random places.'' The man, known as Snake, said to M.H.

''EEK!'' Zelda left a scream '' SO, YOU WERE INSIDE THE BOX WHILE I WAS TAKING A SHOWER. I THOUGHT IT WAS A BOX WITH CLEANING STUFF IN IT, YOU PERV!'' Zelda slapped him, leaving a red mark in his cheek.

''Calm down miss. I didn't saw you'' Snake said as the same time he stood up. ''For what I heard, you're seeking from someone called Dr. Mario, right?''

''Right. Do you think he should get moving? This room doesn't have anything special'' Mario said. Feeling the cold glare of Snake on his neck, he said. ''Uh, I mean, doesn't have any clues.''

_**With the first group**_

''THIS IS RIDICULOUS'' Bowser roared, and everyone was covering their ears.

''I know, we can't find anything'' Kirby was feeling like eating the whole mansion of pure annoyment.

''Calm down, everyone'' Luigi was the only in the group who wasn't annoyed. Because they were searching for his cousin.

''SHUT UP'' Pikachu release a bolt towards Luigi. He left out a shriek and jumped in the air, the bolt was about to hit Mr. G&W. He was a little aware and pulled out a bucket, it absorbed the bolt and a little black bar appeared.

''You better calm down Pikachu or you'll need to take pills too.'' Mr. G&W said

''Pika, Pika'' He always used his pokemon voice to shout curses.

''There is nothing here so let's go to the living room to think'' Kirby said.

''Grrr Ok'' Bowser went first, followed by everyone.

_**With the second group..**_

''Nothing?'' Marth asked as he exited the room.

''Nothing'' Samus answered at the same time she exited the other room

''Fine Yoshi, I won't ride you anymore if you stop stealing the strawberies from Mario's cakes'' Peach said to Yoshi who was behind Marth and Samus.

''Awww, ok.'' Yoshi said, very sad. Popo and Nana were talking behind him.

''Soo, when are you going to do it?'' Popo asked

''Do what?'' Nana said

''Why, confess your love to Young Link'' Popo smiled

''W-What?'' Nana was sweating like crazy and her face was more red than an Maxim Tomato. ''W-Why did you say that?''

''Your diary. It was in the other side of the bed. Remember, never trust your brother with love things. But, don't worry. I will not tell him.''

''T-Thanks'' She hugged her brother.

''What is that?'' Peach was looking to a strange hole in the middle of the wall. It was somewhat like the black orb in the middle of the Final Destination.

''That's certainly strange'' Yoshi said. He walked towards the hole but was stopped by Marth.

''Are you crazy? We can't just walk in a strange hole that appeared in the middle of a wall, in a clear room.''

''Why not?'' The dinosaur asked.

''Let's go in! Let's go in!'' The Ice Climbers shouted in unison.

''It's strange, it can be a clue about Dr. Mario'' Samus said.

''Whatever my honey says, is going to happen'' Marth hugged Samus and she hugged back.

''Well, let's go'' Nana said, and everybody walked in.

''They felt a dark aura around everybody. Everything was so cold, not the cold both Popo and Nana like, but a sheer cold that pierces everyone heart.

They stood in a dark place, only lighted by torches. With the little light, they could see they were in a corridor of something like a medieval palace.

''Where are we?'' Marth said. He looked in front of him, and there was a door. He opened it and walked in, followed by everyone.

''So, you're here'' A voice came from the middle of something that was like the ancient courtyard. It was covered with dead trees and skeletons.

''Who are you?'' Samus looked at the man with her special vision of her suit. ''That energy...is very powerful''

''And you don''t know anything yet.'' The man said and took a long sword. ''Prepare to die'' He charged at the group.

He slashed at Marth with his sword, Marth did a counter but before his sword hit anything, the man already hit Marth in the face with an uppercut. He was sent flying to the air. The man smiled just as the same time an explosion with his back. He only grinned and charged at Samus, who rolled in a ball and left a little bomb there. The man slashed the bomb and it dissapeared. Samus fired a missile to the man but he kicked her in the face. Suddenly, he was inside a little dinosaur's mouth and turned into an egg. But only for a second. the egg broke almost after it formed. He took Yoshi from the tail and sent him flying to Marth direction, who was lying in the floor. He felt a little burn in his chin when he saw Peach's frying pan connected to his face. He only punched her, right in the face.

''That's all?'' He walked towards Samus. She barely stood up. ''Goodbye, my little bounty hunter.'' The man slashed at her and Samus was cut in half.

Marth just walked to see the body of his fallen love, cut exactly in half. Tears falled from his eyes. ''NOOOOOOO!

''That was the end to your girlfriend's life...and this is going to be your life's end too.'' He walked slowly to Marth but he didn't even move. He just wanted his life to end. A life without his beloved Samus wasn't life.

The man lifted his sword and...stopped. He dropped his sword and put his hands on his neck. There was a glowing orange thing around his neck and he was choking. Behind the man was a familiar blonde girl with a blue suit.

''SAMUS!'' Marth was crying of joy. Samus was alive.

''Thanks God for this Chozo suit'' She said, happily, but she stopped smiling as she was being lifted in the air by the man. He threw Samus to the unconscious Peach and looked at Marth.

''She was lucky but, you are not'' He quickly grabbed his sword and slashed to Marth. He was too busy looking at Samus so he didn't notice the sword going direct to his neck.

''Marth, NOOOO!'' Samus shouted. What happened next surprised Samus, Marth and Peach, who woke up.

An arrow was just in the forehead of the man, he stumbled backwards, he didn't expect a giant Fire Punch in the form of a falcon in the face, a giant PK green Flash explosion, and Shadow Ball to his stomach.

And they were sure he wasn't expecting a giant explosion from a sword, a little kid in green stabbing him from above, a lot of slashes from a Spin Attack, a flying fire bird, a green egg to the face, an ape slapping him, being hit with a multicolored pill, being ground-pounded with the giant butt of a fat plumber, and finally being squished, slapped and crushed by a flying giant Hand.

''I can't believe I...was beaten. Forgive...me...Master...Abyss'' The man finally died.

''GUYS!'' Marth, Samus and Peach shouted.

''We will talk when we arrive the mansion'' Crazy Hand said. ''I'll call the other smashers to come back'' Everybody looked a final time to the courtyard and left. They didn't know they were being watched by a man, at the top of the castle

''Fools...that was just the begining''

* * *

There. I glad I updated. Blame school. Please, I would be very happy if you review, please. Goodbye for now. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello there again. Thanks for the reviews.

About that ''cows and butchers'' line, I was sure I heard it before, but I didn't knew where. Thanks for remembering me. Well, again, to the fanfic. And please, review this story. I would be happy if you do.

* * *

"WHAT!" Almost all of the Smashers shouted. Everybody was in the living room, except Dr. Mario, who was in his office.

''Yeah, I know it is hard to everyone, but I saw her with my own eyes.'' Master Hand sighed. ''Jigglypuff is dead''

''N-no" Pikachu and Pichu said at the same time with tears flowing out of their eyes as waterfalls. ''It can't be''

''Dr. Mario is making the preparements to her burial" Crazy Hand said. ''If you want to visit her tomb, it is going to be near of the entrance of the Forest.''

''We must continue with our lives. I'm sure she would like that'' Master Hand said. "Come with me, Crazy" He said as he left to his room.

"I'm going now" Crazy said, but he first spoke with the smashers. "You must be careful of this Abyss person. Remember to never stay alone." He left behind his brother.

Everybody remained silent. Nobody wanted to believe what just happened. A Smasher, killed? That never happened before in the history of the Smash tournament.

One by one began to to left with only a ''bye'' The only person remaining in the living room was Samus, Roy, Pit, Marth and Snake.

''I'm sorry for what happened.'' Snake began to said." I'm not sure who was her, but she must been very loved by everyone"

''She was" Roy said."And more for Pikachu and Pichu. They were very close friends"

"I must go" Pit said as he stood from the couch. "Goodbye"

''Bye Pit" Marth said. He stood up and left, being followed by Samus.

''Well, if you need something, just tell me" Roy said to Snake. He left to the same direction Marth went and Snake remained alone.

"I think this time was a very bad to arrive" Snake took his famous cardboard box and left, crawling under it.

_**The next day...**_

Even if there was 8 o' clock in the morning, everything was more clouded than usual. The sun was barely visible. Luigi stood from his bed, he looked at the other bed of his room and saw that the 2 Ice Climbers weren't there. He changed his Mushrooms pijamas to his normal green suit. He went to the hallway and looked to both sides. Nobody was there. He then saw something that looked like an abnormal big shadow. He walked to there and saw the shadow move.

"That is strange" He threw a little fireball to the shadow and it moved more. It seems he was walking towards to him. Luigi creeped and started to run, being followed by that shadow. The shadow looked like he was holding a sword.It reached Luigi and raised his sword and-

"MOVE" A voice came from nowhere. Acting for pure instinct, he charged a Green Missile. He only had a 12.5 of fleeing very fast. He released it and Luigi...was sent out flying by a explosion from his feet. He looked back to see a very short man, almost the size of Kirby, cutting the shadow in half. The explosion weakened and he stood on the floor. He looked to the front and saw a masked ball with bat wings and a yellow sword.

''W-w-who are you?" Luigi asked to the swordsman.

''My name is Meta-Knight" He said as he went to the direction of the living room. Luigi followed him and almost everyone looked at Meta-Knight.

Kirby inmediatly stood up and went in front of him. He looked at him for a second and they shook their hands.

"Long time no see MK" Kirby said.

"Same thing. I didn't even know you were in this tournament" Meta-Knight said.

"Umm, you know him?" Luigi asked Kirby.

''Yeah, he is from Dream Land, like me"

"Wow" Luigi was surprised. " Oh, I almost forgot to thank you, so thanks."

"Don't worry about it"

Just a moment after, Pikachu, Pichu and Ness came running from outside.

"What happened?" Link asked, because he just entered the living room from the kitchen.

"Koopas...Goombas...Forest...Help" The three man said.

"Koopas!" Bowser lifted from the couch .

"Goombas?" Mario asked.

"Forest?" Link said.

"What are we waiting for? Peach said as she lifted from the couch, and stood next to Mario"

"Let's go" Mario, Bowser, Luigi, Kirby, Link, the 2 pokémon, Ness, Meta-Knight and Peach ran away, to the forest.

They were running for some minutes and reached the forest. Just after that, a flying angel, a blue-haired swordsman, a blonde bounty hunter and a box arrived.

" I heard there were some problems" Pit said.

"Yeah, And I think those are the problems" Snake said from inside the box. An army of Koopas and Goombas came from the forest.

Bowser came from behind the group and roared: " KOOPAS! GOOMBAS! STOP! I'm your leader and you must obey me. I don't want you to attack the mansion.

The army stopped...for 3 seconds, then started walking again.

"That didn't work" Luigi stated the obvious.

"It seems we need to fight them" Marth unsheated his sword

"Let's go" Mario and Snake shouted.

Mario ran to the front and did a Mario's Cyclone, killing 3 goombas. A koopa entered his shell and was sent to Luigi's face. About to reach it, it exploded in a green flash of Ness' attack.

Some Magikoopas made a spell to grow and attacked with fireballs. They got rid of them easily: Mario used his cape; Kirby, his hammer; and Pit, his wings. Link jumped in the air and did a stabbing to the ground, piercing a Koopa shell. Snake hit 2 Goombas with an uppercut and they met their fate with Link's Spin Attack. 3 Goombas felt the power of Samus' whip and 2 Koopas, the Counter of Marth.

"They seem to never reach an end" Pikachu electrocuted a Magikoopa.

"There is no other way. Drastic situations need drastic actions" Bowser pulled an strange machine and called "COME KOOPA CAR!" A flying ship with the face of a maniatic clown appeared from nowhere. Bowser jumped on it.

"Time to die" He went into the car and a massive bowling ball came from it. It crushed hundreds of koopas and goombas. He was ready for other attack, but then looked at something that was in his vehicle.

"Heheehe" Bowser laughed, then he hold 2 strange machines. "Mario, Luigi, look what is here". He throwed those things to the plumber brothers.

Mario looked at the machine, then it said

"Hello, Mario. Can I be of assistance today?"

"FLUDD!" He cried of nostalgia " It has been a long time" Then a cry was heard of Luigi

"My Poltergust 3000!" He equipped his vaccum.

"I think they'll handle this things, right?" Samus asked.

"Aha. Let them try their old machines again" Snake said.

"Let's roll. FLUDD, Water Cannon" FLUDD transformed to a giant cannon. "GRAH!" He left a giant flow of water came from it, drowing thousands of enemies. Those who didn't drown were crushed with a giant ball and/or sucked into a vaccum.

''Phew, that was so annoying" Bowser jumped out of his car and put it in that machine again.

"Bowser" Snake said as he stood up."How can you do that? That seems a very advanced tecnology"

"Uh, this is called a Wing Pack, I would tell you how did I get it, but I don't think you'll understand it."

"Let me try" He said.

"Uh, okay. Well, when Kammy Koopa accidently opened a path to 2 worlds called Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, I met with some guy called Ll-"

They both walked away talking.

"What were they talking about?" Marth asked.

"Nothing" Peach said.

"Ok" Marth said. Everybody walked/ran/flew/crawled under a box to the Mansion.

**_In the living room_**...

Everyone was sitting in the the couches. Fox and Zelda were talking about...I really need to say it?...Really?...Ok. Young Link. Is that even a surprise?

"Look, I'm tired about you. You need to stop talking about him" Zelda said

"I can't" Fox said.

"Well, then stop talking about him with me!" Zelda shouted. Everyone looked at her, with their mouths opened. She faked a cough then looked at Fox and whispered

"If you talk about it again, I'll make you shallow 10 thousand needles" Zelda was covered with some lights and a ninja with red eyes and a big eye in her shirt appeared.

"And believe me, that isn't pretty" Sheik said. She transformed again. Just after that Pit came from behind her.

"Wow, that's amazing" He said, looking at Zelda. "How did you do that?"

"Ancient sheikan magic" She said, now looking at Pit. Fox already left after Sheik appeared.

"I love magic" He said, now sitting next to her. "This bow and wings are some sacred treasures from the Goddess Palutena"

"Nice" She said. She put her hand near Pit."Look at this golden triangle. This is the Triforce of Wisdom. This sacred tresaure is from the goddess Nayru. Combined with the Triforce of Courage" She pointed at Link, who was talking with Mario. "And the Triforce of Power" She pointed at Ganondorf, who was drinking a beer with Bowser. "It can grant a wish to anybody who touches it." She looked at Pit who was with his mouth opened.

"T-That's amazing."

They continued talking about Hyrule and the Sky.

Wow_, I never noticed how beautiful is Zelda"_ Pit thought. He didn't imagine she was having almost the same thought.

_"Pit, I never looked at someone as handsome as him. But Link's my boyfriend...I can't...but Pit..." _She was having a confilct in her own mind.

"Uh, Zelda, Zelda? Zelda!" Pit moved his hand in front of Zelda but she didn't even blink.

"Huh? What? Oh, Pit. Sorry. I was thinking about...something" Zelda was blushing.

"Oh, Ok" He said.

They didn't realise they were being watched by somebody.

Link was looking at them.

"LINK!" Mario shouted. "You're breaking the glass"

"What!" He looked at his hand. The glass full of water was broken in half, and Link's hand was bleeding.

"Something wrong?" Mario asked.

"No...Nothing" Link said

"Don't lie to me. I know you."

"Ok. It's Pit."

"Hehe" Mario grinned. "Jealous?"

"Shut up" He stood up and left to his room.

Meanwhile, Snake, Bowser and Ganondorf were talking.

"Then the tree grow, the "Chosen" died at hands of a wolf, the swordsman and the ninja married, and the brat and the pink-haired girl dissapeared." Bowser finished his story

"Wow, that's strange" Ganondorf said. "For what you told me, I'm glad that Chosen girl died.

"Yeah, I wanted to eat her, but Lloyd didn't let me."

"And you arrived there thanks to that Kammy Koopa, and you joined that group?" Snake asked

"Yup"

"And there you got the Wing Pack?" Snake asked again

"Yes"

"Nice. I will visit that world when I can"

"Just ask me" Bowser said. "I'll tell Kammy"

"Thanks" Snake said. "I think it's time to sleep"

"Yes" Ganondorf stood of his seat. "Night"

Meanwhile, Pit and Zelda stopped talking.

"It's time to sleep. Want to come with me the way to my room?" Pit asked.

Zelda blushed again. "Yeah, sure. Our rooms are infront of each other"

When they arrived they were about to enter their rooms.

"Goodnight Zelda" Pit took her hand and kissed it.

Zelda looked like she was going to explode. "Goodnight...Pit"

She entered her room.

"Ahh" She sighed, Then she saw Link

"Zelda, we need to talk"

* * *

There is it. Sorry I didn't updated soon. I had a writer block and the school doesn't help. If you read this story, please, review it. And, please, no flames if you don't like the Pit/Zelda pairing 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again. Here to update the story again. Thanks for the reviews. **

**About the Pit/Samus thing I put, it was an error. I was meant to put Pit/Zelda, but Samus was in my mind for some reason. Don't worry. I already corrected the error.**

**

* * *

**  
"S-S-Something wrong, Link?" Zelda asked sweating. She knew Link must know something.

"About you and Pit..." Link started to say. "do...you like him?" He was with a serious expression in his face.

Zelda sweated faster and colder. "Uh, of course I like him. He's my fri-" She was cut off by Link.

"I'm not talking about "friendship", I'm asking if you _like_ him?"

"W-Why do you ask?" Zelda asked.

"I saw you staring at him and blushing like a tomato (not that tomatoes blush P) "

"Great, that's great. I have a new friend and you got all jealous by nothing!. Great thing to think" Zelda was covered by lights and dissapeared.

"Zelda, I..." Link knew it was too late. She used Farore's Wind to leave. He was think about what to do when a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in" Link said. The door opened and the king of the Gerudo was standing in front of him, with an angry and worried look on his face. Behind him, was a familiar 2-D man with a hammer in his hand.

Ganondorf ran towards Link "Did you see it?"

Link, surprised at Ganondorf's speed, ran to a side, but Ganondorf stopped besides him. "See what?"

"MY SWORD!" Ganondorf shouted. Link covered his ears. "I can't find it." He sobbed. "I know I can't use it in SSBB(M) but, it's a collector edition. Momma Ganon gave it to me."

"No, sorry, I didn't...Momma Ganon?" Link asked

"Long story."

"Ok. Again, no, sorry. I didn't see it. Can you leave please? I argued with Zelda and I'm feel bad."

"Ok. Let's go Mr.Game & Watch" Ganondorf left with Mr G&W behind him, who didn't left before giving Link a piece of bacon.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Capt. Falcon was standing in front of the bathroom's mirror.

"I'm so beautiful that the most beautiful man in the world would hate me, that means I would hate myself."

He looked himself again in the mirror. But what he didn't noticed was a shadow was emerging of nowhere, who transformed in a man, he lifted a sword above Falcon head and...

"FALCON PUNCH!" Capt Falcon shouted as he turned around and hit the man in the stomach. The man stumbled backwards.

"So, you're not as stupid as you pretend" The man said. "It matters not. You're going to fall, like your fellow smashers"

"You would like that, right? Besides, they aren't going to fight with you, because you will not survive this fight"

The man remained silent. He only lifted his sword and slashed at Falcon.

"Hah!" Falcon said, as he jumped and did a Falcon Kick to the man's head. He started to hit the man with some kicks and punches.

"Is that all?" The man stood up from the floor and grabbed Falcon by the neck.

"Let's see if your "beautifulness", arrogance and speed will save you now. HAHAHA" The man laughed and laughed as he put his sword in front of Falcon's neck and slashed, quickly and without remorse, through his neck. The man throwed the sword to Falcon's headless body and stabbed him in the stomach. He then vanished into shadows.

_**In another place...**_

"I love these new rooms" Peach said to Samus and Zelda, who were now comparting rooms. Thanks to the newcomers arrival, everybody changed roomates.

"Yeah, I know. It's good, but I miss Marth already." Samus said. They continued talking until they looked at Zelda. She was very red, and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Zelda, something wrong?" Samus asked.

"Zelda?"

"Zelda!" Peach shouted.

"...What?"

"What's happening to you?" Samus said.

"Nothing I wish to talk about now,

"Ok. I understand something is troubling you, so I will be here for anything you need" Samus said.

"Excuse me girls. I'm going to the bathroom" Peach said, and left the room.

She walked past Pit and Metaknight, and Wario and Snake room. She entered the door at her left. Then she let out a horrified scream

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

5 people arrived almost inmediatly: Snake, Pit, Metaknight, Mewtwo and Mr. G&W.

"Wow" Was the only thing Pit could say. Snake, Metaknight and Mewtwo just stood there, staring, and Mr.G&W ran as fast as his 2-D body could to Master Hand's room.

Mr. G&W arrived to Master Hand's room. He knocked, but nobody heard him. So he took his hammer and hit the door, a number 6 appeared above his head and the door was turned to ashes.

Inside was Master Hand forcing something red inside Crazy Hand's...something. He looked at Mr. G&W.

"Crazy had another...crazy episode so I need to give him the medicine."

"OK. I'm fine now. So untie me" He fired a bullet to the ropes who tied Crazy, and they dissapeared.

"Falcon...bathroom...quick" Was the only thing Mr G&W said.

The two hands ran...floated to the bathroom. When they saw Falcon's body, they reamined silent, until Master broke the silence.

"This is going to get worse. We need to be more careful"

* * *

**This is it. The end of this chapter and the second death: Captain Falcon. I know this was kind of short, but I think I'll do the next larger than this one.**

** I hope you liked this chapter. Please Read and Review. PLEASE  
**

**Falcon: YOU KILLED ME.**

**Me: Sorry, I don't like you too much (gets Falcon punched)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there. Updating again. In this chapter, there may or may not any deaths. Up to now, only two people are dead. Well, again, to the fanfic.**

**

* * *

**  
Everyone was sitting in the living room. They had been announced of Falcon's death already. Most of them were sad, but no one was worse than Ness. He didn't left his room. Him and Falcon were like father-son. Everyone tried to talk with him, but he just sealed the door with his powers.

"This is horrible" Fox said. He was talking with Falco about both murders. "First Jigglypuff, then Falcon, why did he do that? Why all the rage against the Smashers?"

Falcon lifted his head. "I'm not sure. He must have a reason, but what is it? Or he could do it for fun. He is a sicko"

"True. As far as I know, these are the first murder cases in the Smash Bros. Tournament history" Roy said. He was sitting in front of them.

_**In Master Hand's office...**_

"I told you the truth. I didn't kill him" Ganondorf said, shaking. "It doesn't matter it was my sword, someone stole it. Ask Link or Mr. Game and Watch, I was with them at 10:00 p.m. I was looking for my sword."

"Yeah, Mr. G&W already told me, but I'm not sure" Master Hand said.

Suddenly, a certain person in a white cloak came into the room.

"Here is the autopsy report. The time of death was 10:00 p.m, he died of decapitation. The stabbing was after it." Dr. Mario said.

"See, I told you. It was 10:00 p.m when I was with them."

"Oh, Ok" Master Hand said. "You know, being the responsible of the safety of the Smashers isn't help for the stress."

"Don't worry. I know about stress. Ruling a country for seven years, being defeated, then have to live those seven years again isn't very nice." Ganondorf stood up from his chair.

"Ok. You can leave now. I need to update the security system" Master Hand held a mic and turned it on.. "Snake! Solid Snake! Would you please come to my office?"

Ganondorf already left and went to the living room, where Fox, Falco and Roy continued talking. Marth and Samus were planning a date for next thrusday and Bowser was talking with Mario about Mushrooms and Flowers. Then he saw Link

"Hey pal" He exclaimed. Link looked at him, sadly. "Still sad?"

"Yeah, I haven't talked with Zelda again since...yesterday incident.

"I guess you have romantic problems?" A giant ape with a red tie was standing behind Ganondorf.

"Yes DK."

"Oh. Too bad. I always hated that. Last time when I was dating with..." DK continued talking about some romantic problem...but honestly, who wants to hear an ape talking about love?

"Come back here!" The voice of Young Link was heard on all the living room. He appeared to be pursuing Yoshi who was rolling in his egg form. He stopped when he crashed with a fat biker,

"Watch it freak" Wario said as he lifted the egg and threw it right in Young Link's face.

"OW!" Young Link and Yoshi whined at the same time. Just then Link and Mario inmediately stood up in front of Wario. Wario stared dumbly... then ran as fast as his fat body could.

"What is this?" Fox said as he looked at some strange machine on his arm. "My radar says that something is happening at..." Fox pressed some buttons." Icicle Mountains.

"Like what?" Luigi, who has just arrived, asked.

"I'm not sure, but it seems something out of the normal is at the top."

"So, you think we must go?" Mario asked.

"I think so. But only 6 people can go. You know, the mountain is unstable and an avalanche can happen at any time."

"We'll go" The Ice Climbers said at unison. "It's our homeland so we are adapted"

"I"ll go too" Luigi said as he raised his hand.

"I"ll" Zelda and Pit's voice were heard at the same time. They looked at each one and blushed. Link, who was sitting down, looked at them and left the room.

Y. Link saw his older self leaving, but then he said. "Hmm, I thought I...him was going too, but I guess not, so I'll be going" Nana looked at Young Link and blushed slightly. Popo noticed this and whispered to her. "You need to do it. Earlier is better"

"Shut up" Nana took her hammer and hit Popo right in the head.

"Ohhh, it was only an advice" Popo rubbed his head and he went to the infirmary for an aspirin.

"Ok, so shall we leave?" Nana said.

"I think so" Y. Link said. "The teleporter to the mountain is in the second floor, right?"

"Yeah. I guess. I'll wait there" Zelda moved her hand and dissapeared in the middle of a green light. Pit extended his wings and went flying towards the stairs. Nana and Y. Link ran behind Pit and Luigi walked calmly behind them.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Roy and Marth were sitting in Roy's bed and Samus was walking to one side to the another.

"I have a bad feeling" She said.

"About?" Roy asked, who was polishing his sword.

"I'm not sure, it just a feeling" She responded, her eyes were staring at the open door. Then she saw when Pit passed flying, followed by Nana, Luigi and Young Link. "I wonder what is happening?"

"Not sure. Should we go to see?" Marth asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Roy said eagerly and ran off the room.

"He sure is excited" Samus ran behind Roy and Marth following her. They ran near Metaknight's room, turned to the left and almost stepped over Wario's unconscious body.

They reached the teleporter just in time to see Young Link entering it. When Roy tried to enter, he was pushed away by an invisible force. Some letters appeared over the teleporter:

**"Max. 6 smashers. Limit reached. "**

"But only Nana, Young Link, Luigi and Pit went there...right?" He asked.

"Maybe more people went there. Should we wait for them?" Marth said and crossed his arms.

"Wait...I have an idea" Samus said and ran towards the stairs.

"I must guess that you don't know what is her idea." Roy said.

"Right" Marth ran towards the stairs.

_**Meanwhile, in Icicle Mountain.**_

"Ow!" Pit cried, when he felt Nana and Young Link falling over him.

"Stupid tele-Owww!" Nana said and started to push Luigi off her. Then Popo appeared and fell on Luigig

"Sorry" Luigi apologised. Then looked at Zelda, who was looking above.

The mountains were next to them, they were always snowy, and the sun difficulty reached them.

"Should we go now?" Pit asked. Zelda, who was still looking at the top, only nodded and started walking towards the foot of the mountain. Pit was behing her, and the other four were following him.

"I feel something's up here." Said Nana, who quickly placed herself behing Young Link.

* * *

**Well, this wasn't a very interesting chapter, wasn't it? But I have a little writer block, so I must think more about the next chapetr. Please, if you read this chapter, review it.**


End file.
